Un Nuevo Sentimiento
by Sunshine-hh
Summary: OneShot - Troy no puede seguir ocultando lo que siente, sin embargo deberá juntar valentía para declararse a su verdadero amor - Troypay Forever! -


**Un Nuevo Sentimiento**

Sin duda era algo bastante simple de hacer. Solo debía avanzar unos pasos y apartar a toda la gente que la rodeaba y aparentaba escucharla, porque eso hacían, solo aparentaban, en realidad la única persona que la escuchaba y la apreciaba de verdad era él… al menos sin contar a su hermano.

Troy observaba directamente a Sharpay mientras contaba sus anécdotas, algo que a él le encantaba escuchar, talvez más por el placer de ver sus labios en movimiento que por la historia en sí, pero sin duda estar con ella ya era un regalo del cielo para él. 

Últimamente se desconcentraba más de lo habitual observándola, tratando de descubrir la razón por la cual no estaban juntos. La razón por la cual la había rechazado tantas veces en el pasado y simplemente no la podía encontrar. Una persona como ella era digna de admirar, ya que a pesar de haber sido rechazada tantas veces por él aún seguía ofreciéndole su más sincera amistad, pero ahora estaba en un real dilema: ya no quería su amistad, la quería a ella. Quería su efusividad, quería su orgullo, quería su fuerza, quería todo lo que Sharpay Evans significaba.

Durante un segundo pudo jurar que ella le dirigió su dulce mirada y sintió como su corazón se aceleró. Aparentó escribir algo en su cuaderno para no parecer tan maniático al observarla sin descanso y lentamente escribió el nombre de ella, sin pensarlo una sonrisa surcó su rostro. De pronto una voz muy conocida por él llegó hasta sus oídos

¿Troy? – Gabriella se había sentado en el puesto que estaba delante de él

Gabriella… hola – Le sonrío falsamente, mientras intentaba seguir viendo a Sharpay

Hola¿Qué haces? – ella trató de ver lo que escribía pero él fue más rápido y cerró su cuaderno

Nada, solo estudiaba – Una excusa bastante tonta si lo pensaba bien, pero estaba demasiado desconcentrado tratando de encontrar el rostro de la rubia.

¿De verdad? – Gabriella frunció el ceño dándole a entender que no le creía mucho – Eso si que es extraño – 

Bueno, si me crees o no, no es mi problema – Por primera vez la miro fijamente, algo que no hacía desde hace mucho tiempo

No te enojes, tan solo quería que habláramos – 

Pues ya lo hicimos – Troy comenzó a recoger sus cosas para salir del salón de clases

¿Harás esto por siempre¿Nunca se te va a pasar el enojo? – Troy se detuvo y se levantó de su asiento

Lamentablemente no Gabriella, mira para que lo entiendas de una vez y no vuelvas a intentar que "conversemos", yo ya no quiero ser tu amigo ni nada por el estilo, comprende que si alguna vez fuimos algo ya no lo es y todo gracias a ti, así que dale el mismo mensaje a Chad y espero que sean muy pero muy felices juntos – con su sonrisa más cínica tomó su mochila y se despidió de Gabriella. 

Salió del salón un poco molesto por la interrupción de su ex – novia y caminó hasta su casillero, sin fijarse que le seguían los pasos. Abrió el casillero para sacar unas cosas y cuando lo cerró se encontró con el rostro de Sharpay

¿Problemas con la ex? – su amiga le sonría como habitualmente lo hacía y comenzaron a caminar

Se podría decir que sí – 

Por favor, casi vi tu cabeza explotar cuando salías del salón – ambos rieron

Ya sabes que todo lo que tenga que ver con ella o con Chad no me trae los mejores recuerdos – un atisbo de tristeza cruzó por el rostro de Troy y Sharpay tomó rápidamente su mano

Lo sé, pero te prometo que nada de eso volverá a pasar nuevamente – Troy entrelazó sus dedos con los de su amiga y le sonrió sinceramente

¿Eso quiere decir que te vas a encargar de mi vida sentimental? – Sharpay se sintió un poco nerviosa ante el comentario y solo miro para otra parte – Veo que no me vas a responder, así que mejor cambiemos el tema – 

Me parece¿Vamos a almorzar? – ella rápidamente se soltó de la mano de Troy y este, a pesar de sentirse un poco decepcionado ante la acción, le asintió y se dirigieron al comedor de la escuela.

Luego de comprar cada uno sus respectivos almuerzos se sentaron junto a Ryan.

Hoy tenemos que ensayar Sharpay – Ryan miró seriamente a su hermana

Claro, no tienes que mirarme así – 

Es que hace días que no hemos ensayado y eso me parece bastante raro en ti – Sharpay se sintió un poco incómoda entre su hermano y Troy

¿De verdad¿Te sucede algo? Siempre has sido un poco maniática con los ensayos – Troy se mostró preocupado

No me sucede nada, tan solo no me he sentido con ganas de ensayar – tanto Troy como Ryan intercambiaron miradas

Ahora si que estoy preocupado¿Te sientes bien hermana? – Ryan puso una mano en la frente de su hermana provocando que ella riera

No exageres, hoy ensayaremos y todo volverá a la normalidad – Sin ni siquiera probar su almuerzo se levantó de la mesa

¿A dónde vas? – Troy la imitó

No tengo mucha hambre, nos vemos después – Troy la vio desaparecer entre la gente y volvió a sentarse con Ryan

Esta rarísima – Ryan comenzó a hablar – Y esto no es nada, deberías verla en casa – 

Que le pasará – 

Creo que sabes perfectamente lo que le pasa, en el fondo lo mismo te está pasando a ti… - Troy evitó la mirada de Ryan porque sabía perfectamente a lo que este se refería

A mí no me pasa nada, estoy igual que siempre – Ryan alzó una ceja y negó con su cabeza

Te he visto mirar a mi hermana en clases, prácticamente se te salen los ojos cuando la ves – el aludido no pudo evitar sonrojarse por verse descubierto

No…yo no hago eso – Ryan trató de evitar reírse, pero el intento fue en vano

Eres tan malo mintiendo, no deberías negarlo, es decir, ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta de lo que sientes por Sharpay – 

¿Tú crees? – 

Por supuesto, ella ha esperado tanto por ti Troy, tanto que a veces te quería golpear para que vieras la gran mujer que te estás perdiendo – Troy miro fijamente a Ryan y se sintió mal por siquiera haber causado algún tipo de dolor en Sharpay

Lo siento, nunca quise herirla – 

Pero lo hiciste – Ryan sonó un poco molesto – Bueno lo importante ahora es que se lo digas de una buena vez y te juro que todo lo anterior se me olvidará por completo, claro que si le haces daño tan solo una vez te prometo que te mato – la amenaza estaba hecha pero Troy prefirió tomar el asunto de la mejor forma posible

Lo único que te puedo decir es que lo que siento por tu hermana jamás lo había sentido por nadie y que trataré de hacerla lo más feliz posible, claro si ella aún está dispuesta a quererme – 

Eso tan solo lo sabrás si vas y le dices lo que sientes – 

Gracias Ryan, de verdad muchas gracias por ayudarme – Ryan tan solo asintió y observó como Troy corría tras Sharpay, interiormente tan solo quería que su hermana fuera feliz y sabía que su felicidad estaba junto a Troy, así que sonriendo vio como Troy, al igual que su hermana, desaparecía entre la gente.

Troy buscó a Sharpay por casi toda la escuela, necesitaba decirle lo que sentía en ese mismo instante, debía aprovechar este impulso que sentía y al mismo tiempo no podía esperar más para estar junto a ella. Iba caminando por el pasillo cuando escuchó la voz de ella, su tan característico tono de voz salía de uno de los salones donde alguna vez él y Gabriella habían ensayado tantas canciones. Borró aquel, ahora agrio, recuerdo de su mente y camino decididamente hasta el salón. Una vez bajo el umbral de la puerta no pudo evitar detenerse a observar la belleza de su amiga, lo que para sus ojos ahora parecía tan perfecto, tan solo ella y él solos en un salón de ensayos. Sonriendo se fue acercando lentamente a Sharpay mientras que esta aún no notaba la presencia de Troy.

Al parecer estás volviendo a la normalidad – Sharpay observó de donde venía la voz y vio a Troy frente a ella sonriéndole de esa forma que a ella tanto le gustaba.

Sí, creo que así ni tú ni Ryan se volverán a preocupar por cosas sin importancia – 

No son cosas sin importancia, nos preocupamos **por ti** – ella tan solo sonrío y Troy se acercó aún más – Talvez en el pasado nunca me preocupe mucho por ti y no sabes cuanto lo siento – él estaba muy serio y Sharpay lo notó

Esas son cosas que ya pasaron, no tienes porque sentirte culpable por eso – 

No, si tengo porque… yo te hice mucho daño y eso nunca me lo voy a perdonar, nunca supe verte de la forma en que tú me veías – 

Bueno, eso pasa muy a menudo – 

Sí, pero espero que aún me veas de esa forma – sus rostros estaban muy cerca, talvez más de lo que entre dos amigos estaba permitido, pero eso no pareció un problema para ninguno de los dos

Nunca he podido mirarte de otra forma – Sharpay sonrió nerviosamente y Troy se le unió

Y yo nunca podré mirarte de alguna otra forma que no sea como lo estoy haciendo ahora – las palabras parecían sobrar y eso Troy si que lo había comprendido primero que los dos y selló el momento juntando sus labios con los de Sharpay. Los ojos de ambos se cerraron al mismo tiempo y casi sintieron que todo lo que los rodeaba perdía valor absoluto, todo lo que importaba era la persona que estaba en frente de cada uno. Finalmente Troy sentía que todo por lo que había esperado en su vida estaba frente a sí mismo y le estaba dando el recuerdo más memorable de toda su existencia. No quería separarse de los labios de ella por nada del mundo, pero el molestoso aire era necesario y cuando ya no podían más se separaron. Troy apoyó su frente en la de Sharpay y solo pudo suspirar mientras sonreía ampliamente, abrió sus ojos y vio los de ella aún cerrados como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de pasar, eso tan solo lo hizo amarla más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Troy… eso fue… wow – el chico tan solo sonrío y la abrazó fuertemente

Lo mismo digo – ella se soltó del abrazo y volvió a mirar fijamente el rostro de la persona que tanto quería. Troy comprendió el mensaje de inmediato y la besó nuevamente.

Te amo – Sharpay no pudo esperar más para decírselo, era ahora o nunca. Troy sonrió ampliamente y acarició su rostro

Tenía tanto miedo de que ya no sintieras eso por mi – nuevamente la besó – Yo también te amo – Y ahora si que el beso parecía más intenso que nunca cuando la puerta del salón se abrió de repente.

Creo que hoy tampoco ensayaremos – Ryan los miró y a pesar de sentirse un poco incómodo por ver como Troy besaba a su querida hermana les sonrió y se fue rápidamente.

Talvez hoy no ensayes con Ryan, pero tienes muchas cosas que ensayar conmigo – con una mirada sugestiva Troy volvió a besar a Sharpay, y seguramente _ensayarían_ por un largo rato más.

**FIN**

**Notas de la Autora: **_**Hola! Bueno ya que mi primer fic de High School Musical tuvo tan buena acogida me anime a escribir un fic Troypay. Este es un poquito más meloso que el anterior pero igualmente me gustó bastante. Se lo dedico a todas las lindas personas que me dejaron reviews en el fic anterior, de verdad muchas gracias.**_

_**Así que un especial saludo para: tisdalevans, Cecilia A. Garcia, Rypay, mY oWn WoRlD y **__**FuuxTsujimoto. Este fic es especialmente para ustedes!**_

_**Un beso y abrazo apretado!**_

_**Sunshine-hh **_


End file.
